Rolling Girl
by Yutaka no Kida
Summary: Who knew that escaping to the hills one day would change his life? EdwardOC


Title: Rolling Girl

Author: Yukata no Kida

Characters/Pairing: human!Edward Cullen & OC

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Angst

Word Count: 1,349

Rating: T (contains swearing and some minor adult situations)

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to its respective owners.

Started on: 10/18/10

Finished on: 10/18/10

A/N: First update in a while, huh? Sorry to be gone so long. School has been rough and God is going a bit overboard on the whole "screw up Kida's life" thing. Also, I just got my computer back from the shop (where it's been for half a year), so I'll be able to update whenever I want to. Unless the internet is being bitchy (like right now) and I have to wait until COX sends someone over to fix it;; FML

On another note, does anyone recognize the title? This fic was inspired from rereading Twilight while listening to Hatsune Miku's "Rolling Girl". (I always did hate Bella.) Anyway, please enjoy.

Reviews are loved~! :heart:

_The day they met was, quite literally, a hit-and-run._

_Day 1:_

He was away from civilization, out on a hill in the countryside. The wind blew mercilessly at his golden-brown hair. His auburn eyes were closed, trying to clear the static in his mind. His girlfriend, Bella, had died in a hunting accident the year prior. Since then, he became uncaring.

Nothing seemed to interest him anymore. His heart was as cold as ice and he locked it away from anyone who would try to see it. His world was a blank slate, anxious for anything and anyone to touch it, mark it.

The Cullens had moved from Forks, Washington to Albany, New York the day before. While his family was finishing unpacking, Esme had allowed Edward to leave. She had known that the abrupt transition of going from a city with a population of 3,300 to a city with a population of 93,500 would leave a permanent buzz in her introvert of a son's head.

Sighing, the boy sat up from his lying position. He looked up to the melancholy sky. It's dark clouds threatened to pour down at any second. Edward lifted himself off of the dew-lit grass and brushed off his jeans. He stood, never losing sight of the sad sky. It reflected his thoughts perfectly.

Suddenly, he was caught off-guard as something hit the back of his knees. He was pushed down the hill as the figure that had caused him to do so clung to his back. They rolled down together in a heap of limbs. When they reached the bottom of the hill, the figure raised slowly and Edward glared in its directions. His vision then cleared, leaving him with a look of genuine confusion.

A girl stood silently in front of him, her face blank. Her long ebony hair whipped around her figure violently in the wind and her dark, almost black, eyes gazed down at him emotionlessly. She was fairly small in stature and could be no more than five feet tall. The black school uniform she wore matched her hair and contrasted dramatically against her pale skin, the skirt rippling in the breeze. Several bruises adorned her face, probably from their previous rendezvous(1) down the hill.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the girl extended a small hand. Her eyes softened to a bit of an apologetic look. Edward stared at her hand for what seemed like forever. Slowly, the hand clenched and the girl brought it back to her side. The couple was still, just observing each other. Edward noticed the bruises that ran up and down her legs, her black knee-high socks doing little to cover them. The girl made sure not to overlook the natural, dark circles under the boy's golden eyes. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked, only semi-concerned.

The girl's lips parted slightly as if she wanted to speak, but closed as quick as they had opened. Her eyes seemed distant, like she was remembering something. She eventually gave a curt nod and continued observing him.

Miffed about the whole situation, Edward sighed exasperatedly and made a move to stand. He noticed the girl took a few steps back, her eyes becoming darker than black. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the girl turning away from him and running off.

However, Edward didn't miss seeing the slight limp that she had as she disappeared from his sight.

_Day 2:_

"Alright everyone, shush! We have several new students today," the teacher announced, "Please treat them kindly."

The classroom erupted into another round of gossip as Mrs. Winslow walked to the door, opening it and smiling brightly. She and the people on the other side of the door exchanged a few words before Mrs. Winslow stood back, allowing the others to enter the room. Two people walked in: a boy and a girl. The boy, Edward, stood in front of the class impatiently. He scanned the room silently as the girl, Alice, introduced them both.

"… and so please treat us kindly. We look forward to having a great year with you all!" she finished, a bit too cheery for Edward's liking.

They both went to their seats as instructed by Mrs. Winslow. Edward nearly gasped when he saw a familiar face. The girl from yesterday sat in a desk not too far from his own and was staring at her folded hands in her lap. Her hair was the same as yesterday, as was the black school uniform. She slowly turned her head to meet his gaze, her face blank of any emotion. The girl continued to stare at him before allowing a small frown grace her features. She turned her head to the front of the room again.

When the bell rang, the girl had made no attempt to leave the classroom. She just sat there in her desk motionless. Edward sighed and stood up. He strode over to her desk and slammed his hand down on the hard wood. The girl didn't react other than lifting her head up, her black bangs falling into her dark eyes. Edward gave her a crude -even he couldn't deny that- look that said "We need to talk".

Edward left the classroom, not even bothering to glance back in her direction. He had heard the quiet _skritch _of a chair sliding against the tile floor of the classroom before he exited the room, though. He mentally praised himself for getting such an unresponsive person to react.

The auburn-haired boy reached his locker and opened it, placing his books inside it. When he closed the locker, he was surprised to see the girl from before. This time, however, she wasn't alone. She was squished in-between what seemed like four seniors. One of the guys had their arm around the girl's shoulders, looking at her with cruel, taunting eyes. Edward could just barely make out what the senior was saying.

"So, you going rolling today, sweetheart?" he snickered, the rest of the boys laughing with him.

The girl didn't respond, she just kept looking ahead, blankly. This seemed to annoy said senior.

"Hey, I asked you a question didn't I, bitch?" he growled.

Another frown appeared on the girl's face. "I believe you did, but am I required to answer?" she said, her voice almost as loud as a breath of air.

The senior seemed to hear her because his grip on her shoulder tightened before he shoved her onto the linoleum floor of the school's halls.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Rolling Girl?" he hissed.

"Rolling Girl" sighed quietly before standing up. She brushed off her skirt and stood her ground, "I mean, I do not appreciate questions such as the ones you have just asked me. And please, do refrain from using such vulgar vocabulary. This school has junior high and elementary students, if you are unaware," she said, that blank, emotionless face returning.

The senior growled louder this time and advanced slowly to the girl. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Rolling Girl met his glare, unaffected. "I don't believe I used that term, but yes, you are something of the sort, if not stupid."

The senior would've taken another threatening advance if it weren't for Edward and Alice stepping between the two. Alice smiled sweetly to Rolling Girl while Edward glared at the senior. Just as the older boy was about to threaten Edward, the high school division's vice-principle rounded the corner.

"Is there a problem here?" the vice-principle inquired sternly, eyeing both parties.

The senior flinched and flashed a bright smile in his direction, "Of course not, sir."

The senior clicked his tongue and shot another glare at Rolling Girl before mouthing the words, "We'll finish this later."

After the seniors walked away, Edward faced Rolling Girl. "Talk," he demanded.

The ebony-haired girl frowned up at him for a good while. When she finally spoke, it was nothing more than a whisper.

"It'd be best if you didn't associate yourself with me."

(1) *starts singing "Matryoshka" by Miku & Gumi* C':


End file.
